Innocence and Instinct
by madameHunterr
Summary: A woman wants to break away from her husband whom she married at a young age. The problem is, he's controlling…and she doesn't know that he does truly love her… AltaïrxOC [Rated: M for later lemons]...I'm really bad at these summaries... X3
1. 1

**Author's Note: Alright! So a new (and kind of short...) fanfic I've been working on for you. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this one but enjoy!**

* * *

"Eiliyah!" Amani and Lubena shouted, calling their best friend over. She heard her name and once she spotted them, walked toward them.

"Hello, friends. How are you today?" she asked the two, giving them a hug.

"We are good, and how are you feeling?"

"Not very good, to be completely honest."

"Ah, Lulu…I think she's pregnant." Amani nudged her friend with her elbow and told her while looking at the young wife, causing Eiliyah to choke on her own air.

"What?! No! Never!"

"Sure, sure." Amani waved her off. "Tell me, have you and your husband been doing well in bed?"

"Amani, you know that Altaïr and I are not like that."

"Then let me have him." Lubena smiled.

"I thought you are fond of Kadar, Lulu." Eiliyah quirked her eyebrow mischievously at her friend.

"This is quite true…but he will never return this feeling I have."

"You cannot be certain of that, Lulu. You have not even spoken to him about such a thing."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just approach him and confess your feelings, I guess. I'm not good with this sort of thing." Eiliyah admitted.

"That is because you have already found your husband." Amani pointed out.

"It was an arranged wedding…"

"But tell me, my dear Eiliyah, do you not love your husband?" Lubena asked.

"…I wish I could say no."

"But you do." Amani stated.

"Yes…I do…" she confirmed.

* * *

"Altaïr, you are such a fool." Malik said while scanning through the library of Masyaf Castle.

"What makes you say such a thing, Malik?" Altaïr asked in return. He was sitting on the floor against a bookcase, playing with his apple.

"Can you not see that your wife cares for you?"

"She's worthless. I do not need her."

"Need I remind you how many times you have told me that you want to sleep with her again?"

"Silence, Malik." Altaïr growled.

"Suit yourself, Altaïr. But let me just tell you that one day, you will regret your decisions."

"And why is that?" Altaïr asked, curious to know his best friend's reason. Malik chuckled.

"Because you love her."

"I do not love her."

"Do not lie to me, Altaïr. It is written upon your face every time her name is mentioned. Fear not, my friend. Her heart is yours. It is what you choose do to with it that matters."

"It has been five years, and we had only slept together once, which was on the night we had married."

"But you loved the feeling of her back arching to you, and the sound of her moaning to your touches, remember telling me that? Does she know that you hold her in your arms at night when she is in a deep sleep?"

"No, she does not." he answered quickly and bit into his apple.

"What about kissing her and telling her that you love her when she is in the same state? Does she know any of this?"

"No, she does not, Malik! Now be quiet!" Altaïr hissed. He didn't want his apple anymore. Malik chuckled and took the apple from the assassin.

* * *

_that night…_

* * *

Altaïr walked up the stairs to his room in silence. He could hear humming as he got closer and rolled his eyes.

_She is singing again…she is probably not even doing her duties…_

He peeped through the crack in the door to see her sitting on the bed in her night clothes, playing with his…

"My gauntlet!"

Eiliyah snapped her head up, holding the gauntlet to her chest.

"You took it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Then how did you get it?!" he yelled. He was getting rather furious already.

"I saw it laying on your pillow and it needed fixing so I—"

Altaïr snatched it out of her hand; the piece of metal that it was decorated with sliced her palm.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Tears began to roll down her cheek. Altaïr felt a ting of guilt for being so harsh to her when she only wanted to help him. He then noticed that blood was running down her arm.

He reached for her hand but she yanked her hand away from him.

"Do not touch me!"

"It is your fault that you do not know how to leave things that are not your property alone."

"It is always my fault, and it is never your own."

She threw on her robes and left quickly.

"Where are you going?" Altaïr asked. He hated it when she walked away from him.

"Anywhere…just away from you."

* * *

**So what did you think of this first chapter? Read&Review**

**see you in the next chapter peoples!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	2. 2

**Author's Note: So I've decided to post this chapter because there have been a couple reviews of fans begging me to update-and I haven't updated it in so long anyway. :P**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later...**

"You are a poor excuse for a wife." Altaïr blurted out. It was not a good day. He was supposed to ride out to Jerusalem, but his wife had gotten in the way of that by failing to help him gather the necessities for the long trip to the great city.

"You can't even be considered a 'husband'." she snarled back.

"Oh, really? I provide for you. You live in a castle for fuck sakes."

"Do you speak to Al Mualim or any of your brothers like this, Altaïr?"

"They deserve my respect." he answered heartlessly. He had turned around, so he was unable to see the hurt in her eyes.

"And I do not?" she asked, her voice down to almost a whisper. He could hear her hurt now.

"No, you do not. You are too immature and too incompetent. You cannot try to compare yourself to one of my brothers, do not even think about it. You hardly do your _simple_ tasks around this place and when you do, it's improper. You rather spend your time with your silly little friends than to be here and help with what you must. You are young and foolish, I understand that; but I am sure you could at least try to be a little more…bearable."

"That is _very_ wrong." she defended.

"Oh? How am I wrong?" he asked.

"You are not even here to see the work I do." she started to explain.

"You mean _if _ you do your work?" he retorted, convinced she did nothing.

"I _do_ work, you idiot. I clean this place, making sure it is in top shape. I clean the clothing. I clean _your_ stinky, sweaty clothing. I make sure you have something to eat when you return home at the craziest hours—"

"And when I do come home at these 'craziest' hours, I would like to be greeted, which you fail to do as well."

"I do not like you, Altaïr. Why would I purposely speak to you?"

"Out of respect to your husband, you insufferable woman!"

"_I'm_ insufferable? _You _are the one that has _something_ to complain about every time I see you!"

"With a wife like you, why would I not complain?"

"You infuriate me."

"I infuriate you, huh?"

"Yes, you are infuriating."

"You are the one that cannot give me a child."

"Since when did you want a child?!"

"Since I realized that I must have a son to carry on my name."

"Well I am not giving you one. Do not even think about touching me."

"You do not have a choice, Eiliyah."

"Touch me, Altaïr, and I _will_ kill you."

"You cannot kill me! You are merely an agonizing brat. Out of _all_ the women in Masyaf, why _you_?!"

She snarled at him and walked into the other room. He followed to continue the argument.

"Where are you going?"

"I am trying to get away from you."

"You cannot end this discussion."

"Why? Because I am a woma—"

"Because _I_ have the last say in _this_ home!" he started getting really annoyed with her lack of care for what he had to say. "Look at me!"

"Why? Looking at you the first second is torture enough."

"That is too bad for you, then."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're going to give me a son, Eiliyah."

"No. I do not think so and I would say that I am sorry, but that would be a major lie."

Altaïr pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What now?"

"You."

"What?"

"You are _so…very…_"

"So very what?" she smiled at him.

"Tonight."

"What in the world are you babbling on about?"

"Tonight, we start trying for a son."

"NO!"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A SAY IN THIS!"

"I wish I never married you!"

"You did not have much of a choice there either, so I do not know why you are still fighting with me."

She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his chest. "Remember that night of our marriage?" she asked, looking up at him.

Unbeknownst to his own knowledge, he had embraced her as well.

"Yes…"

"Good, because that is all you will _ever_ get from me. Now go away, please." she said, walking toward the bathing room.

"I still have no child from that night, and it is your fault. You must be barren."

"How do you know that it is not you who cannot perform?" he turned around to see her standing in her black cloak, arms crossed.

He walked up to her and with one quick motion, slapped her pretty face.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?! You will learn your place in this home, this marriage…and this life."

"No…I am done."

"Done what?"

"Done with you! You think you can lay your hand on me anytime you want and I've had enough of it!" she snapped and turned to walk away but was stopped by Altaïr grabbing her wrist. She turned around and looked into his eyes and saw the rage ready to burst out.

"Eiliyah…if you leave, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and end your life."

"Are you actually threatening me?"

"It is more of a promise…"

"Well…give me a three day head start. I have been your wife for five years, and I cannot take it anymore…I have not been happy since the day I married you."

Altaïr knew that, but hearing it from her tore him apart right then and there.

Silence fell upon the broken couple for moments that felt like an eternity. Altaïr leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling that she'd wanted for so long. They parted and looked back in each other's eyes.

"Three days…"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"You are letting her go?"

"I have given her three days and then I will head out to find her."

"And when you find her, what happens then?"

"I told her that I am going to kill her."

"You cannot kill your wife, Altaïr! She is innocent! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I am not going to kill her, Malik. Be calm. If she truly wants to be away from me, she will leave the country."

"And if she leaves the country?"

"I will let her be."

"But you will search for her?"

"Of course I will, Malik…I love her…"

* * *

**So there's the apparently much wanted update. Read&Review...and I'll try to update sooner than before. :3**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	3. 3

**Author's Note: Alright, you people are so ****_very_**** demanding I've decided to post the next chapter X3**

**Just so you guys know, I'm going to show you guys the pronunciation of my OCs names. **

**Firstly, Eiliyah is said like this: [Ee-Lee-Ah] simple, right? :3**

**Lubena is said like this: [Loo-Bay-Nuh]**

**And lastly, Amani is: [Uh-Mah-Nee]**

**Now that that's settled, here's the chapter, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Altaïr."

Altaïr turned around to see…

"Abbas."

"Where is your wife?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Rumor has it that she's left you. No doubt she got tired of your bickering, eh?" Abbas chuckled.

"That is not true and I do not bicker, I simply appreciate order."

"Yes, of course. Well Master Al Mualim is calling for you. Hurry, he might be done cleaning his shoes."

"Silence, Abbas. I am your superior and therefore you _must_ respect me."

"Surely, _brother_."

Altaïr snarled at Abbas before proceeding to Al Mualim's study.

When Altaïr made it to the study, Al Mualim was looking outside of the window directly behind his desk. He did not initiate conversation right away, so he knew something was wrong.

"Master." Altaïr called out.

"Where is she?"

There was a vast moment of silence between the mentor and the assassin.

"She has left."

"Why has she left?"

"Because she is unhappy, master."

"What is the reason behind her unhappiness?"

"I am…"

"You do realize that I had chosen her as your wife because of her independence, intelligence and skill, right?"

"She was incompetent as a wife. She—"

"Silence!"

Altaïr did as he was told instantly.

Al Mualim took in a deep breath.

"Will you go after her?"

"Yes, master."

"Very well."

"The morning after one day from now, master."

"What?"

"She has asked me to give her three days; and I will hold my world to that."

"Alright, Altaïr. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Yes, master…"

Altaïr bowed and then took his leave. When he arrived in his home, he was greeted by the silence which reminded him that the woman he loved and mistreated was gone. He retreated upstairs to his—their—bedroom. He layed down on the empty bed and almost right away, the questions started flooding his mind…

_Where would she have gone? Would she go by a friend? What if she's been caught? What if she's been hurt?What if Templars got to her?_

Altaïr wiped a tear from his eye.

…_I will leave tomorrow…I must leave sooner than I gave my word to…_

* * *

**The Next Day…**

* * *

Altaïr set out before the sun set to get a head start on tracking down Eiliyah. His Eagle Vision seldom helped because Eiliyah's steps were light and hard to identify. He always had this trouble trying to find her in the evening back in Masyaf, but soon learnt that she would often be with Lubena, Malik, Kadar or Amani; either at their homes or her own…or with all of them relaxing somewhere in the village.

Altaïr was about to settle Stella, his horse whom Eiliyah had named, when he saw a spark of white in the distance. Quickly, he raced over to it and picked it up. He sniffed the material and recognized the scent.

_Eiliyah…she went to…_

He looked up in the direction of the path.

_..Acre? Why would she go to Acre?_

For the rest of the day, Altaïr followed any clues he could find that would lead him to his wife. When nightfall came, he had to rest. The heat of the sun beating down on him for hours drained so much more energy than he ever imagined it would when he started searching for the young woman.

Lying down, he waited for sleep to come upon him, but to no avail did it fall. His heart palpitating from the thought of her not being home and safe with him in their own town was tearing him apart. He had to find her; and fast.

* * *

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Do not be…I will not hurt you more than what is inevitable…I promise…"_

_"I do not want to do this…please…"_

_"I wish I could say no, but it is necessary…it is traditional…"_

_"I do not want to."_

_"You are my wife now…I will make you feel like one…do not be afraid, Eiliyah…"_

_Altaïr kissed his new wife on her cheek and then her lips. He kissed her neck and then her collarbone. She breathed heavily at the contact of his lips to her skin. He unwrapped her clothing and tossed it aside. He lightly ran his hand down her arm and kissed her lips again. He raised his head and looked into her hazel green eyes. _

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I…I'm unsure…"_

_"Shall I continue?"_

_"Yes." she said more quickly than he was expecting._

_He stood up and called her to stand up with him. He took her hands in his and raised them to his clothing, persuading her to help him remove his clothing, to which she did until he was down to only his one undergarment left. He then proceeded to remove her clothing until she was entirely naked. _

_"Take off the last piece…"_

_"Okay…" she huffed and did just that. Her eyes widened at the site of his member. _

_"Relax…"_

_"Okay…"_

_Altaïr raised her up and gently placed her on the bed. He then proceeded to climb on top of her. He took a moment to examine her body. There were a couple scars from obvious clumsiness, but other than that…_

_"You are so very beautiful…"_

_She blushed and said not a single word._

_He continued to admire her body by placing his right hand on her left breast. She sucked in a breath from the contact of his calloused fingers against her tender flesh. Habitually, he lightly squeezed her breast, causing her to shiver slightly. He kissed her lips again and then took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth while he continued to caress the other. Her breathing was becoming heavier and he felt his erection getting bigger. He was afraid to hurt her, so he knew he would have to prepare her for her first time, even though tears would still be shed. _

_She had to bleed. For if she did not, she would be killed by Al Mualim in the sense that lack of blood would indicate that she was not a virgin. Altaïr knew that not all women bleed for their first time. There was a handkerchief laid on the nightstand for blood to be wiped as proof of bleeding. If she didn't bleed, he would cut himself and place his own blood on it. She was only fourteen years of age whereas he was twenty-one. _

_For while, he continued to explore her body, finally coming down to her center, where he gently rubbed her opening, and teasingly traced her clitoris with his fingers. Already, she was wet and every time he passed near the 'button', she wriggled under his touch. He continued this for quite some time until finally, he slipped one finger inside of her. She gasped and trembled as he trusted his fingers, adding another. He went steady and slowly faster until a small pool of blood leaked out. He took the handkerchief and wiped some blood onto it. _

_"How are you feeling now?"_

_"Uh…I…" she stuttered out, causing a smirk to form across his lips. _

_"Are you ready?"_

_"I do not know yet…maybe…yes…"_

_"Alright then…this is going to hurt quite a bit."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because you are a virgin, Eiliyah…"_

_"Oh, right…I forgot about that…"_

_He chuckled a bit and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her passionately, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running through his short, brown hair. _

_Without warning her, he pushed his member inside of her. She screamed in pain and he stopped for her to adjust. Tears were shed, as he expected and when they were gone, he continued gently to thrust in and out of her. The pain subsided and pleasure had taken over to the point where her legs were wrapped around his waist. Over time, he went faster and faster until the sound of her bodies clashing was easily heard for them…not that they noticed. _

_"Altaïr…" Eiliyah moaned as she was nearing her climax. He had to smirk to her saying his name for a split second, until he realized that something happened to him from her saying his name that never happened to him with another woman; he began nearing his own climax. _

_"Eiliyah…how do you feel?"_

_"Amazing…" she breathed into his ear. _

_"Good…" he kissed her and began to move faster. _

_They both moaned and huffed, breaths becoming shorter and shorter until she started shrieking a bit. He felt her walls around his member tighten as she climaxed, her whole body shiver. _

_"Oh…fuck…" he breathed lightly as he felt himself ready to burst. A few more thrusts and then a final one indicated his own climax. His member twitched slightly multiple times as he froze in place before slumping down next to her. He kept her close to him, her head resting upon his chest. _

_"You are my wife, Eiliyah…"_

_"And you are my husband, Altaïr…"_

_They rested for some time before continuing on lovemaking throughout the night…_

* * *

_"Eiliyah!"_

_"Altaïr, I'm sorry…I should not have left…"_

_"No, you will make it. You are strong. You are my wife. You are an Ibn-La'Ahad."_

_"Only by name…"_

_"No, no! You are…moreso than even myself…"_

_"I am…so sorry…" she coughed up blood. _

_Altaïr continued to hold the stab wound through her lower torso._

_"For? For what?"_

_"You were sleeping and your touch woke me up, and I tried to wake you up…and…"_

_"And? And what?"_

_"We made love…do you not remember?"_

_"I thought I was dreaming…"_

_"No…you cannot be dreaming…"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because…I am with child…"_

_"What?! Eiliyah, stay with me!"_

_"I'm…sorry…"_

_"No, stay with me!"_

_"I…I love you…Altaïr…"_

* * *

Altaïr woke up sweating and coughing.

_What was that…? Eiliyah! I must find her…_

He ate an apple, got ready and then continued his journey to Acre.

* * *

**So there it is, hope you enjoyed it. Read&Review and I will see you in the next chapter!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	4. 4

**Author's Note: So this chapter is rather short, but it is what it is. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it'll be updated soon. :]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On his way to Acre, Altaïr continued to think of what he would say when he finally found her. Would he be kind to her? Would he just grab her and take her back to Masyaf? Would he hold her? Would he hug her? Kiss her?

Kiss her? Never. Maybe…he was starting to question his own mind; his own thoughts and actions. Soon, his mind was wondering back to his dream, or more rather memory, of the night of their wedding.

Altaïr was not a virgin. He had slept with many woman before Eiliyah, his first time being with a girl his age when he was fifteen. Every girl drooled over him, but feared him to the extent that none would talk to him over the years, except for Eiliyah. She watched him train when she first came to Masyaf with her father and when her father passed away, Altaïr and the young girl found out that it was arranged by Al Mualim and Eiliyah's father that the two would be wed when she became a woman, when she turned fourteen. Altair adored her from the first time he saw her, and by the time she became his bride, he was in love with her. Unfortunately, there were aspects of her personality that irritated him, which caused him to be cold to her. It was only later, now, that he realized he should've been less harsh toward her.

He was actually happy she bled that night. Not because it spared him from shedding his own blood, but because that made her _his_. It was proof that she was untouched, that he was the first one to be with her in this way…that probably didn't make his love for her any easier on the young girl.

Altaïr knew that she wouldn't make it easy for him once he found her. She may fight, she may bite him; she's done it before. She bit him so hard, on his neck, that she pierced the skin and stained the inside of his robes with his own blood.

God forbid she called out to the guards, then he'd be running from them and she'd get away. He had a plan to bring her back to Masyaf and keep her there until the end of her days for this. She was _his_ and nobody else's.

He loved her this much, but that didn't mean that he never made the mistake of having feelings for another woman. Yes, it was true. Altaïr had cheated on Eiliyah.

Altaïr stopped his horse for a moment and leaned down. He shed a couple tears. The guilt was starting to get to him. He could've just slept with his wife, but he'd chosen to sleep with someone else.

What possessed him to do that, he did not know. It could have been lack of intimacy with Eiliyah, it could've been carelessness…part of it was. What he did know now was that he was regretting it.

His failure to show Eiliyah love now had him on the journey to bring her back home, and prevent this sort of situation from ever happening again.

Things were going to be different when they returned.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that sadly short chapter. Nonetheless, Read&Review! :D**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	5. 5

**Author's Note: Chapter...five? Whewt! I hope you guys enjoy this next one! It's short, but it is what it is. X3**

* * *

"Eiliyah."

It couldn't be…he actually found her. Then again, he was Masyaf's greatest assassin. She turned around only to see his fine nose and scarred lips.

"Altaïr…"

"You did not leave the country."

"No, I did not."

"Do you not wish to live?"

"I cannot live…"

"Why not?"

"You have killed me already, Altaïr. You just have not seen that yet." she fell silent and began to walk away.

"Eiliyah—"

"I will not let you take my life that easily, Altaïr…if you want my life so badly, come and get it." she rounded a corner and Altaïr walked quickly and turned to see that she was nowhere in sight.

"Just because I am a woman, does not mean that I lack the ability to do what you do." Altaïr heard her voice and looked up to see her looking down at him from the roof of the building.

_How the hell does she know to do such things? Right…she's watched me all her life…_

Without second thought, he went after her. For three hours, he chased her and before the two knew it, night had fallen upon the city, streets empty.

"Eiliyah…if you choose to leave…I will let you." he spoke to the wind as he could not find her. Suddenly, he saw a figure fall down into a building. It was the Bureau and Jabal had gone out for the night.

Without hesitation, he followed the person and effortlessly entered the bureau.

"Eiliyah, stop playing games with me. I am not interested."

"You aren't interested? Then why have you been chasing me for hours, Altaïr?" he felt her presence behind him. He turned to see her in only her undergarments.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to rest for the night. What are you doing?"

He gazed into her eyes. He could faintly see the green in her iris from the candle that was lit on the other side of the chamber. He looked down at her body and back up. Slowly, he took off his hood.

"I am getting ready to rest for the night…" he muttered and quickly scooped her up into his arms, not looking away from her eyes. He laid her down upon the cushions and began to shed her armor. He kneeled down and leaned forward, hovering over her.

"Why are you doing this, Altaïr?" she asked gently, bringing her hand up and touching the scar on his lips lovingly.

"Because I cannot lose you. For five years, I have neglected you…for five years, I've never shown you what I wanted to…"

"And what would that be?"

"That I care for you…and I always have, Eiliyah…"

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"Prove it."

"Give me this night, and if you wish to leave me, I will let you go…because I want you to be happy…"

"I do not trust you."

"I do not trust you either…but I love you…"

"Why have you not told me this before?"

"I have no reason to give."

"You never do, Altaïr…you are too righteous of a man…"

Before he could respond, she brought her lips to his. He caressed her back with his calloused fingers, slowly loosening the knot in her undergarments.

"For years…" he began, and started kissing her neck. "I have…"

"You have what?" she whispered her question, urging him to continue. He continued to speak between the kisses.

"I have…held you…at night…when you were…asleep…I have…kissed your lips…for years…I have been telling you…that…I…love…you…and I wouldn't…want…any…other…woman…laying next…to me…in my bed…"

"Did you—"

"Never." he answered, predicting her question as to whether he slept with her without her knowledge.

She started to cry silently.

"Why are you weeping?"

"All I ever wanted was to be loved by you…or even have your attention…"

"You always had my attention, but I was foolish."

She stayed silent for a few moments.

"I know about Adha…"

* * *

**Oh damn! What happens now? Next chapter coming soon, Read&Review! :D**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	6. 6

**Author's Note: whewt! Chapter six! I just wrote this today and I'm quite pleased with it. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Altaïr's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Eiliyah rolled her eyes and pushed her husband off of her. She turned around and looked at Altaïr, who was now sitting down, looking at her.

"I know that you have slept with another woman—Adha."

Altaïr stayed silent.

"Why did you do it, Altaïr?"

"I…"

"You…?" she urged him to continue.

"I do not know."

"Is she beautiful?"

He stayed silent once again.

"Is she?" Eiliyah spoke up, getting aggravated.

"Yes…"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Alright, let me ask my question more clearly." Eiliyah suggested, her voice cracking.

All he could do was watch his beautiful wife fall apart from his irrational decisions.

"_Did…did you enjoy fucking her?! Did it feel good?!_" she slightly screamed.

Standing up at this point, Altaïr turned and punched the wall furiously. "I was not thinking!" he screamed. He felt the pain of his knuckles dislocating. He messed up big time, and he had to confront his past now.

"I was not thinking clear..." he said again.

"Of course you were not! You were thinking with the wrong head!"

"Watch your mouth, Eiliyah."

"Or what? You will hit me again? Do it! Kill me this time!"

"I cannot kill the woman I love!"

"Did you love me while you were with her?!"

"I always loved you!"

"Liar!" she screamed at Altaïr and kicked him in his knee.

"Why will you not believe me?"

"Why would I, Altaïr…? _How_ could I?"

Eiliyah crouched down and stayed silent. Altaïr watched her in curiosity. He suddenly heard soft, high pitched sobs coming from the young woman. She was crying.

The cries became louder and more heartbreaking.

He crouched down next to her to embrace her.

"Do not touch me." she said through her sobs.

Altaïr stood up and walked over to the opposite end of the bureau. He put his head against the wall. He cracked.

Tears began streaming down his face.

"I am sorry…I am so, so sorry…" he said through clenched teeth.

He walked over to her, picked her up and carried her to the cushions. He put her down gently and then laid down next to her.

"You weep…" she whispered to him, touching his cheek.

"Yes, I weep."

"Why?"

"Because…I want to fight this battle. I need to, but I fear I have already lost…"

"Why do you choose to fight for me now, after I have left?"

"I suppose it took me losing you to realize what I had…"

"To what ends are you willing to go in order to get me back?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"How far you want me to go."

She giggled and he smiled. She suddenly got serious and looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to go where no other man has gone before…"

He caught her hint and kissed her passionately.

As he kissed her, he began to undo her undergarments and caress her body. He grew evermore. She started to help him shed his clothing and he helped her. It wasn't long before the two were naked and savouring each other's bodies before making love. This moment was one to remember, and they didn't want to miss a single second of it. They kissed each other everywhere; from their lips to their thighs. Tears were shed. Not sad tears, but longing ones. Laughs were had. They were enjoying each other.

Altaïr rolled over and on top of Eiliyah.

"Stay with me, habibi. Stay with me forever…" Altaïr tearfully said to his wife.

"I will."

Altaïr kissed her and pushed himself into her. They both gasped and watched each other as he began to thrust in and out of her. She trembled under his movements. He entangled his fingers with hers and kissed her neck.

"Eiliyah…" he hissed her name.

"Altaïr…" she moaned out, still trembling.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Yes. Very much."

He thrusted harder and faster. She screamed in pleasure and squeezed her hands, his fingers still entwined with hers.

He wriggled his fingers out of hers and held her by her hips, lifting her up slightly and forced himself even further. She screamed again.

He began to thrust faster, his climax coming close. Eiliyah clenched the sheets and tilted upward into his thrusts. Her moans got higher and higher and just as she hit her climax, pushed him over and began grinding her hips against him. Altaïr, still in shock from her actions, put his hands on her hips and helped her move.

"Eiliyah…" he moaned as he began moving her hips faster and faster and then stopped her suddenly. He had finished. He released himself inside of her and time seemed to freeze as he watched his beautiful wife, naked on top of him. A sight he could definitely get used to.

Altaïr moved around, still inside of her, and laid down with her legs still wrapped around him.

"I love you, habibi." she whispered to him.

"And I love you." he smiled and kissed her.

"But you must fight..." she reminded him.

"And so I shall."

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys liked that! Let me know what you think!**

**Read&Review!**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
